


I just want attention

by Monluna_dreamer



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monluna_dreamer/pseuds/Monluna_dreamer
Summary: I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.





	1. Needy Michael

It seems like everyone they know decided to visit _Wild Pony_ this evening. Max and Jenna came together after work. Then came Liz, looking tired. She greeted Max with a quick kiss and went to talk with Maria at the bar. Normally Michael would not give them any attention but he is bored. He and Alex are sitting with Kyle at the table in the corner. They met to discuss new information they got from Jim’s letters. Alex found out new facts and wanted to share them with Kyle. And Michael went with him because now, when they were together, he did not like to be separated. So he figured he'd kill two birds with one stone. Time spent with Alex by his side and free beer. But now he is bored to death because Kyle is asking questions and Alex patiently is explaining everything to him. But Michael knows all of this already because Alex told him about it after his discovery. So Michael is really bored and that’s why he decides to do it. He is not needy, no. Just bored. That’s all. He starts with a leg. Alex sits by his right side, his hands on the table where the letters are also scattered. He is answering Kyle’s question when Michael softly nudges his left foot with his right. Alex seems not to even notice it. Michael quietly huffs under his breath and tries it again, this time a little harder. And Alex reacts. He wraps his left leg around Michael’s right and stills his moves. But he doesn’t even look his way. And that won't do. Michael takes a sip from his beer and puts a glass back on the table. Then he moves his right hand under the table. His fingertips touch softly Alex’s knee. It’s a barely there touch but it’s unexpected and Alex’s leg jerks on his own. This time Alex looks at him with question in his eyes. But Michael just shrugs. Alex stares at him a second longer and then goes back to the conversation with Kyle. Next is Alex’s thigh. Michael moves his hand along Alex’s thigh, loving how tight Alex's jeans are. Even more how Alex looks in them. Alex stills but just for a second, not looking at Michael at all. And Michael doesn’t like that. Michael moves his fingers, tracing undefined patterns on Alex’s leg and waits for a right moment. That moment comes when Alex reaches out for his glass of water. Michael observes how the glass touches Alex’s lips and his boyfriend takes a sip and Michael acts. Alex wants to put a glass back on the table when Michael’s hand moves to his inner thigh, gripping tight. Alex almost chokes and nearly spills water on the table and himself. He stills with his hand with a glass hovering in the air.

“Alex! Be careful,” shouts Kyle, taking letters from the table. The commotion gets attention from the people at the bar. Michael can feel their eyes on them. But he doesn’t care. His focus is on Alex, who finally puts down the glass. And then he turns his head to Michael and just glares.

“It wasn’t on purpose,” he replies still throwing daggers at Michael with his eyes. “But I’m sorry,” he continues, turning to meet Kyle’s gaze. “Luckily no damage done,” he adds with a small smile.

Kyle nods and smiles back. Seeing that nothing really happened people watching them go back to their things.

Alex and Kyle resume their conversation and Michael lets them do that for a few minutes. But then his index finger finds his way to Alex’s side and pokes him in the ribs. Alex tries to be impassive and irresponsive. Michael will give him that. But Alex should know better. Michael keeps poking him, each time harder but not hard enough to hurt and Alex finally has enough.

“Guerin!,” Alex snaps in the end in an annoyed voice. Every person at the bar turns to look at them, including their friends. “Can you just stop? What are you even doing?”

“Nothing,” says Michael innocently. But it doesn't work with his boyfriend. Alex just looks at him and Michael tries again. “Really. I’m not doing anything.”

“The last half an hour you are literally poking me,” says Alex, sounding disgruntled. But Alex statement is only met with silence. Michael is aware that every single person at the bar is watching them. Even Kyle looks intrigued. And in silence like that, Michael knows that everyone will hear his response.

“Michael,” warnes Alex. And Michael knows he has no chance but to tell the truth. He quickly glances towards Max and can see that his brother is trying not to laugh. He looks Alex in the eyes and tells the truth.

“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”

It’s like everyone waits for Alex reaction. But Alex says nothing. He gets soft look in his eyes, and grins wide and unashamed at Michael. After a few seconds Alex shakes his head and laughs quietly. Then he takes Michael’s scarred hand in his both and places a kiss there, still looking in his boyfriend’s eyes. And Michael can feel the warm, familiar feeling that he associates only with Alex, spreading through his body.

Alex interwines their fingers together and puts their joined hands on his left thigh. Alex squeezes Michaels fingers tighter and Michael squeezes back.

“Are you happy now?”, asks Alex with a laughter in his voice and everybody laugh. But Michael will be not embarrass by his love for Alex so he only glares at laughing Max and focuses on his boyfriend.

Alex turns to Kyle to resume their talk but he doesn't let go of Michael's hand, his thumb stroking misshapen hand. And Michael is content, just sitting and watching Alex talk. He has some of Alex’s attention now and that’s enough.


	2. Needy Alex

After almost an hour Alex decides he has enough. He loves to look at his boyfriend but he needs more. Michael runs his left hand through his hair with frustrated sigh, his right hand grips tight the pencil. And Alex can’t help himself. He forgets his plans to stare some more. Michael’s curls fall over his eyes and he pushes them back again with another heavy sigh. Long eyelashes surround the eyes that stole his heart and soul when he was seventeen. Those eyes filled with love and affection every time Alex looks into them are now focus on notes on the desk before Michael. And these lips that he adores to kiss and are arranged in a thin line. Alex knows that look too well. When Michael studies there’s almost nothing that can break his concentration. _Almost, is a key word_ , thinks Alex and smiles to himself.

Sometimes, he still can’t believe they made it. That they left Roswell and all the bad memories with this place. It's all in the past. Past is the past. What matters is what future hold for them. And if you’d ask Alex he would say that the future is bright and colorful. They found their safe place. Small flat in a city separated from Roswell by 10 hours long drive. Michael studies physics and astronomy at the local University and works as a mechanic. And his boss says that the place has never had a better employee. And Alex couldn’t be prouder. His boyfriend is a real genius. Today Alex passed his last exam and in few days he will be officially a programmer.  Michael his last exam has tomorrow. And to celebrate they’ll go to the bar that Alex performes in the evenings.

Michael throws the pencil on the desk and huffs. And that gets Alex’s attention. He rises from their bed to a sitting position and clears his throat, trying to get his boyfriend’s attention. To no avail. Michael takes a pencil in his hand again and starts to scribble. Alex decides to give him some more time.

After 10 more minutes he is really bored. He goes once again in his mind over the new tricks he learnt at his last guitar session. When he can’t think about anything other to do, he decides that he lasted long enough.

“Michael,” he starts and his boyfriend jumps in surprised and turns to him. He looks shocked.

“Alex,” he says relieved. “What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at guitar session?”

“You mean a session that finished almost two hours ago?”, Alex asks, laughter evident in his voice. “I said ‘ _Hi_ ’ when I came back, by the way,” Alex adds in a teasing voice and Michael looks sheepish now.

“Why didn't you say anything?” Michael wants to know.

“I know how you get when you focus on your studies,” Alex replies with a shrug. “I decided to rest for a while. And I could stare at you, without you complaining.” Blush appears on Michael’s cheeks and Alex laughs. “But I need your attention now,” he continues, not caring that he may sound needy. “And you should take a break,” adds Alex in a more serious tone.

“I can't,” murmurs Michael. “I have to go over it once again.” And with a heavy sigh he turns back to his notes. And that won't do.

Alex needs Michael’s attention, he needs his portion of cuddles and affection. He craves Michael’s touch. So he moves to the edge of the bed and nudges Michael’s right leg with his left. Michael moves his legs away in a response, eyes still focus on his notes. Alex rolls his eyes. He huffs frustrated and gets a hold of a chair and spins it around so Michael is facing him. And Michael just looks at him curiously. Alex widens his legs and brings his boyfriend even closer. He takes a  hold of Michael’s T-shirt and draws him in a kiss. It’s fast and rough from the start. His mouth attacking Michael’s. His tongue's a wet pressure against Michael’s bottom lip, demanding access. Access that Michael easily gives. Alex hands go to Michael curls and Michael moans. The moan gets lost in Alex’s mouth. Michael’s reaction encourages Alex even more. He tightens his grip on his boyfriend’s hair and pulls, hard. Michael groans against Alex’s lips and pulls away.

“Is that what you wanted?”, he breathes out.

“I want more,” replies Alex in a whisper, hands ready to pull him in another kiss. But Michael doesn’t let him.

“Alex,” says Michael. “I really need to study.”

“You don’t, really,” protests Alex. “You already know everything you need to know. Hell, you know more. You have everything in your little finger. Believe me. You got this.” Alex looks at him with all the love he has for this amazing man and hopes that someday Michael’ll believe in himself. That he'll believe that he can do anything he sets his mind up to.

“So what do you propose we do?” Michael breaks the silence, cheeky smile on his lips.

“We always can get back to what we were doing before you decided so rudely to interrupt,” replies Alex, trying to maintain serious voice.

“Hmm,” Michael pretends to consider an offer. “I think I can get behind this idea.”

They stare at each other for a moment and then clash together. There’s a fire in their veins. This kiss is as much powerful as the previuos one. A bunch of tongue, a little bit of theeth, wandering hands. It’s like they can’t get enough of each other. It feels like it’s never enough. Then the kiss turns to slow and languid. Michael’s touch is tender and affectionate and Alex melts into his arms.

~~~

After, they lay in the bed, content in each other’s arms. Alex has his head on Michael’s chest, his left hand traces patterns on Michael’s abdomen. After a while Michael interwines their fingers and looks down at Alex.

“Are you pleased now?” asks Michael, breathing hard. Alex looks at him, mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Yeah, because I thought that I would have to poke you more until you’d give me some attention”, replies Alex and laughs. After a beat Michael joins him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am [here if you wanna talk Malex ;)](https://monluna-dreamer.tumblr.com)


End file.
